


Moving Day

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Kai POV, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unabashed Flirting, University, art and fic collab, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: “I told you I could move my things myself,” Kai says when Kuroo hoists one of the moving boxes over his right shoulder.Kuroo scoffs and makes a show of flexing his arms. “What’s the point of having two boyfriends if not to help you carry heavy boxes into your new university dorm?”





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> A KuroYakuKai fic I wrote as a collaboration with [Niko](https://twitter.com/phleboptimist/status/886769015040823296) for the Farewell Third Years zine 
> 
> (Sorry I've been so absent on here, guys. Summer school was intense)

“I told you I could move my things myself,” Kai says when Kuroo hoists one of the moving boxes over his right shoulder.

Kuroo scoffs and makes a show of flexing his arms. “What’s the point of having two boyfriends if not to help you carry heavy boxes into your new university dorm?”

Still skeptical, Kai arches a brow and follows both his boyfriends into the elevator.

“What Kuroo _means_ ,” Yaku clarifies, “is that he’s been looking for an opportunity to show off the fact he’s been working out this summer.”

Kuroo’s brows furrow. He nudges Yaku with his elbow. “You need some help over there? That box you’re carrying over there looks bigger than _you_ do, not that that’s saying much—”

_Oh boy. Here we go_ , Kai thinks as he watches them bicker.

Yaku cuts him off with a withering glare. “Watch it—my hands may be occupied, but I can still kick you.”

“Noted,” Kuroo says, still smug. His attention shifts to Kai and Kai’s pulse jolts.

With the three of them crammed together in the small elevator, Kai’s hyperaware of the size difference between them. Like this, Kuroo almost seems to be towering over the two of them. Kai swallows, his eyes tracing a path from Kuroo’s wrists, along the veins that cord Kuroo’s toned arms. He wrenches his gaze away and looks up again, his eyes meeting Kuroo’s. Kuroo winks.

Just then, the elevator doors slide open and Yaku tuts. “Don’t indulge him, Kai. He’s _incorrigible_.”

Kuroo’s smirk broadens. “You’re just angry someone mistook you for a high schooler,” he counters and Yaku immediately sticks out his foot to trip him.

“Guys,” Kai scolds. “Can’t we at least try to make it to my dorm before resorting to violence?” Kuroo and Yaku fall silent, both wincing with guilt and Kai can’t help but feel a little self-satisfied when they mutter, “Sorry, Kai.”

With a smile, Kai leads them down the hall and into his dorm room. “Here we are,” he announces as Yaku nudges the door closed behind them. It’s a fairly simple room; the walls are pale white and bare, and on each side of the small dorm are two bunk beds with equally plain sheets. “Neither of my roommates is supposed to get here for another two days or so, so you guys can sleep in their beds tonight if you want,” Kai offers.

“Oho?” Kuroo’s brows shoot up, his smile wolfish as he sets down one of the boxes next to Kai’s bunk. “Our Kai’s so _forward_ these days,” he murmurs to Yaku.

The tips of Kai’s ears flush red. “That’s _not_ what I—”

“Don’t tease him,” Yaku chastens, cutting Kuroo a disapproving look as he pries open the cardboard flaps. Frowning, he peers down, pulls out a frilly, pastel-colored photo album and waves it in front of them. “Hey, what’s this?”

_“Baby pictures,”_ whispers Kuroo, his eyes wide. He snatches the album from Yaku and flips through it with thinly-veiled glee. Yaku has to stand on the tip of his toes just to see. They both coo when they come across a picture of baby Kai holding a volleyball.

Yaku’s eyes flit between Kai and the pictures. “Wow, you were really…”

“Bald?” Kai guesses. He rakes his fingers over his shaved head and shrugs. “Yeah, that was before I grew out these luscious locks.”

Snorting, Yaku lays down on one of the empty bunks on the right side of the room and splays out across the perfectly-made bed. “I was gonna say _cute._ ”

“Yeah,” Kai sighs, eyes crinkling, “I guess I grew out of that too.”

Yaku hums. “You’ve got more of a ‘classically handsome’ thing going now,” he tells Kai, amber eyes gleaming.

“Oh.” Kai’s face heats again and he’s suddenly reminded that _both_ of his boyfriends are trouble. A quiet falls over the room. Kuroo ducks his head and sits at the foot of the bed, his free hand curling around Kai’s wrist, tugging him closer so that Kai’s standing between the splay of Kuroo’s long legs. Goosebumps prickle along the back of Kai’s neck. “We’re supposed to be unpacking,” he reminds them, even as he winds his fingers through Kuroo’s disheveled hair.

Obligingly, Kuroo sets the album aside and reaches past Kai to keep sifting through the box. “S’it all pictures in here?” he asks when he pulls out a handful of photographs, most of them of Nekoma. Kai laughs sheepishly.

“I was planning on hanging them above my bed,” he explains.

Yaku sits up on the bed, his shoulder pressing against Kuroo. He curls against him and squints up at the picture. In the photograph, the three of them are dressed in their school uniforms, their grins broad as they wave their diplomas. Kuroo’s jacket is notably missing two buttons. “Isn’t that from graduation?”

Kai nods, heart jumping when Kuroo tucks his head beneath Kai’s chin. There’s a picture of them as freshmen, all three smiling through their tears after losing in the spring high preliminary. Another of them on a date, buying pork buns, and one of Yaku whipping a volleyball at Lev’s head.

“Yaku, are you…crying?” Kai asks when he hears a muffled sob.

“N-No,” Yaku sniffs. He lifts a hand to rub at his eyes. “Okay, maybe a little, damn it. It’s been _three_ years, y’know? It’s gonna be weird as hell, not being a team anymore.”

Kuroo reaches over and laces his fingers through Yaku’s. “We’re still a team,” he points out.

“Such a sap,” Yaku chokes out, his lips twitching in a wobbly smile.

“He’s right, though.” Kai presses a chaste kiss against the crown of Yaku’s head. “We’ll still have each other. And I know you’re worried about our underclassmen, but they’re gonna be alright.”

“I know,” Yaku huffs. “You’re right. I’m just—” He cradles Kai’s face in his hands, thumb stroking along the sharp line of Kai’s jaw. “I’m gonna fuckin’ miss you.”

Kai swallows back against the knot forming in his throat. He thinks about how hard it’s going to be without them, how lonely it’s going to be being the only one going to a different school. He shakes his head and tries to dispel the negative thoughts—he can’t afford to be pessimistic. He’s supposed to be the mature one. The peacekeeper. The glue.

“I’m only a train ride away, remember?” he says, more to himself than to Yaku. “You can still visit whenever.”

The determined look Yaku gives him is almost enough to melt away Kai’s anxieties. “Yeah!” Yaku agrees. “And you can visit us, too!” Yaku peers around the room at the empty beds. “If any one of your roommates give you a hard time, let me know and I’ll be here in a _second_ to kick their asses.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Kai replies, snickering. “But thanks.”

Kuroo smirks, his lips brushing against the collar of Kai’s neck. “Always the sensible one.”

Kai’s heart pounds in his throat when he feels the teasing nip of teeth. “Well someone’s gotta be,” he murmurs and leans in.

Kuroo’s laughter tickles Kai’s ear. “Hey, I think there’s something wrong with this bed.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“No room for cuddling,” Kuroo explains sadly. His fingers trace idle circles against the white bedsheets. “S’no way it’s gonna fit the three of us here.”

“I think you may be right.” Kai hums in consideration. “I guess there’s only one solution.”

“Pillow fort on the floor?” Yaku offers.

Kai nods and grins. “Exactly.”

 

Later, when they’re snuggled together, pillows barricading the room, blankets strewn between the bunkbeds, Kuroo sighs happily and curls them both against his chest. “Yeah, this is way comfier~”

“I’m never getting up,” Yaku says. “Not even to eat or to pee.”

“Y’know, Yaku,” Kuroo starts, one brow rising. “I think if you get up on the top bunk, and I stand on the bottom and we kiss, we’d actually be at the same height for once—”

Yaku lunges for him. “God, _shut up_ ,” he hisses and fists his hands in Kuroo’s red hoodie before reeling him in for a forceful kiss and Kai’s mostly relieved that at least they’re not fighting.

A warm feeling like fondness settles in Kai’s chest. Sure, they may be ridiculous and childish at times, but they were his and he was theirs. There’s something undeniably reassuring in knowing that some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> Thank you Maelle, Megan and everyone else who cheered me on while I was working on this ^^


End file.
